


[PROMPT] Aigis Gets Some Serious Upgrades

by Izissia



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Girlcock, Other, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Anonymous asked:Aigis get some serious upgrades, an enormous cock and giant pair of tits and get super horny, then she goes around making the other SEES girls part of her harem, starting with Mitsuru and/or Hamuko(FemPC).





	[PROMPT] Aigis Gets Some Serious Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning~ V lewd. Nipple pen and dick pen~.)

Aigis sat in a larger than usual chair. Her arms braced to the sides. “Are you certain these upgrades are regulation approved?” the girl questioned. Vwhirrrr. The room around her shifted and within a blink of an eye metallic pipes, no thicker than a finger thrust against her chest. “Hello there!” Aigis’s eyes went wide as she began to spout her beloved catchphrase. The tentacles swirled against her nubile little bust, dragging their lengths across her chest. Groping and squeezing at her faux flesh. Before she could express concern at the aggressive tugging that began, she let out a goddamn HOWL.  
Between her thighs her fleshy cock was stretched apart! Her mind assaulted, overwhelmed with the mixed sensations of the pleasure of her cock and tits being played with, and the tingling sensation of her piss-slit being stretched apart. The tentacle pumped right into her urethera, and so too did the pair on her tits, pumping into her nipples and stuffing her flesh. Who knew that beneath her porcelain outfit was a fake girl for the scientists to fuck. Complete with pretty pink nipples and a churning set of balls. Aigis screamed again as her cock was slammed into like it was a tight little pussy or an adulterous ass, she thrashed against the bindings, her tits pistoned into steadily.  
Her head swimming, she tried to glance down to see just what was happening to her body. How the metallic things slammed right into her tits, making them pancake against her chest, before pulling back, back. Her bust refused to surrender those heated things. So her tits were stretched so far in-front of her it was like she was being milked. And then THRUST~ Once more, they pancaked out against her chest. Her poor cock bulged from the sheer size of the length within it. That tentacle was extra thick, it seemed. Stretching out her cock from the inside and slamming eagerly towards her balls. It felt.. Good~. But at the same time, she’d never been stretched like this before, her mind assaulted with desire and sin. No way she’d be able to stand.  
Bzzzzt~ Her mind began to fail, unable to withstand the sheer pleasure. Shutting down as her cock began to tremble and tense and… Burst? Well, it tried to anyway, it was hard to climax with a thick metal rod jamming itself into her shaft. Weak bubbles of her usually oh so potent cream drooled around that shaft. Bubbling and popping and dribbling away, a totally ruined orgasm. Bzzt. She spasmed again, as her mind tried to reboot to the best of its ability, every line of code was replaced with sheer DESIRE~ Pleasurepleasurepleasurepleasure. Her legs began to melt apart as she bucked willingly into the frantic machine fucking her body. The colour steadily returned to her eyes. Only the adorable blue shade replaced with eager, bright pink!  
Her personality was wholly rewritten, and in its place a hedonistic slut took hold. The pace of the machines fucking her only quickened, the steady slapslapslapslap of Aigis’s stretched tits clapping against her chest filling the air. She tried to cum again, drooling a weak spurt around the shaft plugging her length.  
The metal tentacles seemed to thicken, before pouring gallons of bright pink cream into her chest! Into her cock~! Whatever it was, it was made just for her! Her heaving tits began to swell with the weight of the massive synthetic cumload pouring into her chest. Her tits swelling, growing fatter and rounder, and her nipples all the harder! Her balls inflated first~ Getting nice and fat and full of that load. Surely full of nanintes that remade her own cumfactories. So that she’d be producing gallons of the sickly sweet stuff. Her dick soon bulged from the pressure building within, shaking and writhing as it grew thicker and thicker. Finger-thick cumveins bulging out her cock, pumped full of so much cream that it grew at least a whole foot, and so much thicker~.  
SCHLORP~ The tentacles retreat from her body, and hosed the rest of her flesh in their cream. Aigis was permanently altered. Tits so fat and full and sloshing. Her massive cock rock hard, resting between her tits. She rose to her feet, a steady stream of that pink cream pouring from her overfull cock. “Bzzzzt.” pleasurepleasurepleasure. Her mind pulled free a image of Mitsuru. Her cock twitched against her ruined body. Pink cream dripping from her. “Breed orders received.”


End file.
